As well known in the art, DIPs consisting of a body portion, and attached and depending leads connected thereto for assembly of a DIP into a PCB or the like, are manufactured with the leads disposed in a particular arrangement adapted for insertion in the predetermined array or pattern of holes or sockets in a PCB. The material of the leads and their connection to, and disposition on, the DIP bodies frequently result in a bending and distortion of the leads from the initial manufactured construction.
There are different types of DIPs known and used, including types generally referred to as side brazed, plastic and ceramic. Each of these normally differs in the material of the body, and sometimes in the specific arrangement and connection of the leads to the body. Additionally, the connection mode of the leads to the body differs in the different types of DIPs. These differences were generally slight, and specific apparatus and/or adjustments of the mechanism were available to initiate and to ensure appropriate spreading of the leads to an appropriate angular dispositon with respect to the body, and further to straighten the leads into parallel relationship with one another. The known machines, however, would not work with banjo type leads due to the type and location of bend as above mentioned. In some instances leads may be tangled or overlapped during handling. The known devices could obviate this problem also as regard the older types of DIP leads. They would not, however, accommodate or work with "banjo" type leads since the straightening or aligning apparatus and steps thereof might tend to sever or shear portions of leads and the problem arises primarily due to the particular point and type of lead bend as above mentioned. In these operations it is important that the straightening apparatus contacts and acts only upon the leads, and does not contact the body in such a way as to cause breakage or damage thereto. In side brazed types for example, the leads are contiguous to the side edges of the body, whereas in the plastic and ceramic types they can be slightly outwardly spaced by connecting portions of the leads and which can vary in width.
The problem is particularly acute in the "banjo" type of lead since the connecting bridge is of narrow width and extends substantially in the flat plane of the body outwardly a distance prior to the point of downward depending leg portion, at the top of which a larger flat or shoulder area is connected to the connecting bridge and the bend occurs in the connecting bridge rather than at the juncture point between the shoulder portion and the more narrow tip. The point of application of the straightening force or effort in this "banjo" type is preferably applied at the upper edge or end of the flat or shoulder portion or in other words where this portion is attached to the connecting bridge. In the types of straightening devices known, the bent leads are urged or wiped into contiguous grooves, preferably of a V-configuration and in use, the "banjo" type of lead, due to the type of bend and construction of the lead might result in a tendency for two adjacent leads to be forced into the same straightening V-shaped groove and might result in a shearing off of the lead by a coacting wiper blade which is used to force the DIPs into the aligning grooves. The reason for specifically different apparatus accordingly is obvious, i.e. to permit use with the different and banjo types of DIPs.
Heretofore, mechanisms have been known which are used for the straightening of the older form leads of electronic components. An example of this is disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,205, dated Apr. 29, 1975, the present inventor being one of the patentees of this patent. This previous machine, however, was not functionally suitable for straightening the "banjo" type lead without the risk of damage to the DIP under certain bent lead conditions and furthermore, included a plurality of sequentially spaced and operating stations, one for spreading of the leads, and a subsequent station for combing the leads into appropriate parallel relationship whereas in the present machine, the steps of spreading of the leads into the appropriate angle with respect to a vertical plane through the body of the DIP and the subsequent combing or aligning of the leads into appropriate parallel relationship is all accomplished at a single work station.
The apparatus and method of the present invention also includes means for eliminating or removing elastic memory of the material of the leads, so that once oriented the leads will remain in the pattern necessary for assembly to a PCB, and distortion or return of the leads to an angularly displaced position is obviated.
These prior difficulties and problems are overcome by the present invention. The present concept, as will appear hereinafter, results in a machine which is capable of straightening and aligning "banjo" type leads, which was not possible with prior known apparatus without the risk of damage to the leads, and furthermore, is capable, by means of adjustment of components thereof, to adapt the apparatus for the desired function with other known types of DIP and leads or constructions thereof. The present apparatus uses a compound acting lead straightening head including the plural components of lead separator blades, lead straightening or combing blades, and wiper blade mechanism for final straightening of the leads for all types of DIPs as mentioned. The present apparatus further includes an oscillating mechanism selectively operable, for removing or reducing elastic memory in the lead material to eliminate the aforementioned memory problem drawback. The particular structure and manner in which these new and improved results are accomplished are set forth in detail hereinafter.
While the present invention will be specifically described in a preferred constructional form adapted for use on banjo type DIPs, reference will be made to the adjustable aspects of the invention to accommodate use of the same machine with other types of DIPs.
Obviously the invention is not limited to the specific structure shown and variations and specifics of constructional details and materials will be obvious and within the scope of the invention.